Jade
by Kaorugloomy
Summary: Harry Potter comienza su día de la manera más aburrida posible pero esto cambia con la llegada de un turista a su lugar de trabajo, desde ese instante las cosas en su pacifica vida se tornan entretenidas.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de este fic le pertenecen a J.K Rowling.

 **Hola queridos lectores:**

Bienvenidos a Jade, este fic participa en el _Reto fanfiction 2018 (12 meses, 12 fanfics escritos)_ "Un fanfic situado en tu país" debo decir que esta es una historia rara que comenzó y termino de maneras inesperadas para mí pero que fue muy divertido de escribir. Es un fanfic AU y OoC.

* * *

 _"Aunque sea de jade se quiebra. Aunque sea de oro se rompe." -Nezahualcóyotl._

 **-1-**

La luz del sol calo directamente hacia los ojos verdes del joven Potter provocando que este soltara un bufido de disgusto. Harry maldijo para sus adentros al calor de finales de verano e inicio su descenso del transporte público dejando atrás las insolentes y resonantes notas de la música actual "el bum de este perreo intenso…" un desagradable escalofrío recorrió la columna vertebral del muchacho y se prometió a sí mismo que la siguiente semana iría a comprar unos nuevos audífonos.

El camión se detenía justamente enfrente de un pequeño hotel para turistas que iban de paso, frente al edificio solían agruparse algunos vendedores ambulantes que ofrecían dulces y cigarros, los ojos verdes se detuvieron en la cajetilla que decía Marlboro con anhelo pero luego sacudió la cabeza y emprendió su camino al trabajo. Al cruzar la avenida se detuvo unos instantes para mirar la fuente de piedra con forma de sirena disfrutando de la brisa fresca que la caída del agua provocaba, miro hacia enfrente donde las coloridas trajineras con los nombres comunes de personas descansaban esperando a ser abordadas y sin distraerse más se apresuró hasta su trabajo.

—Veinte minutos tarde —regaño su compañera de trabajo Hermione.

—Discúlpame, había mucho tráfico —se excusó el chico dándole un beso en la mejilla a la castaña.

—Está bien, no ha habido mucho movimiento —lo disculpo de inmediato la joven.

Era verdad, había solo una mesa ocupada por un muchacho rubio de ojos grises demasiado pálido, un turista seguramente que tecleaba algo en su computadora mientras bebía un té helado de moras.

—Es guapo ¿no? y tiene un acento británico que… —murmuró la castaña en su oído sobresaltándolo.

—Seguramente es un pedante hijo de papi —susurro como respuesta.

Ella se encogió de hombros y volvió a su lectura, Harry miro el libro que sostenía leyendo el título en su mente: Humano, demasiado humano de Friedrich Nietzsche.

—Deberías comenzar a limpiar la barra de café, yo ya termine todas mis actividades —dijo ella levantando la vista de las letras.

Harry obedeció. El día en la cafetería transcurrió sin nada digno de comentar, el calor (gracias al cielo) había menguado un poco debido a la lluvia de la tarde noche y a la hora de cerrar el local el moreno relleno su termo de café y acompaño a Hermione hasta donde pasaba su camión.

—Ten mucho cuidado, me avisas cuando llegues —advirtió Harry.

—No te preocupes, voy armada como siempre —respondió con voz segura la castaña mostrándole un frasco de aerosol de pimienta que sostenía en la mano derecha oculta en su abrigo y en la mano izquierda llevaba sus llaves.

—Aun así —insistió el moreno.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco pero asintió. Harry la observo irse y volvió hasta la fuente de la sirena sentándose en el borde ahora que estaba apagada y no corría riesgo de mojarse, a esas horas las cafeterías cerraban, los bares abrían y los vagabundos se acomodaban en las calles para dormir, había que tener cuidado.

Distraído como estaba mientras bebía su café no se dio cuenta de que alguien se acercaba por su izquierda, para cuando reacciono era tarde y tuvo que resignarse a perder otro celular y sus ganancias del día, sin embargo cuando observo más detenidamente comprendió que no se trataba de un ladrón, sino más bien de un simple turista.

—Hola —saludó el rubio.

Harry lo miro de arriba abajo confundido y luego sonrió.

—¿No eres tú el cliente de esta tarde? —pregunto divertido.

—Así es —confirmo el aludido.

—Supongo que no conoces la zona así que te daré un consejo, no andes deambulando por ahí tan entrada la noche o podrían encontrar tu cadáver en el fondo del lago —comento el pelinegro.

Se deleitó cuando vio una pizca de alarma en los ojos grises de su acompañante.

—Pensé que este lugar era tranquilo.

Harry se encogió de hombros.

—¿Necesitas algo? —pregunto un poco molesto.

—Compañía, después de viajar solo por dos meses me gustaría alguien con quien hablar —comento el extraño.

El moreno soltó una carcajada.

—Tienes suerte de que sea un buen sujeto, otro en mi lugar ya se habría aprovechado de ti —contesto el de ojos verdes.

—Sí, note que eras un buen sujeto en la cafetería.

—¿Qué?

—Ya sabes, cuando la mujer mayor pidió un café maya y te pregunto si conocías el significado de la artesanía que estaba en la pared de la cafetería y tu dijiste que no, cuando te retiraste detrás del mostrador le preguntaste a la castaña si sabia y ella te dijo que no entonces lo buscaste en internet y lo escribiste en una nota para dársela.

—Vaya sorpresa, pensé que estabas ocupado dándotelas de escritor culto como para observar a tu alrededor.

—Entonces notaste que estaba escribiendo.

—Era obvio… —dijo el moreno y luego agrego— ¿sobre qué escribes?

—Sobre mis viajes alrededor del mundo, esta temporada estoy visitando algunos países de américa latina.

Harry nunca iba a admitir que estaba impresionado pero lo estaba.

—Es increíble tu dominio del español —halago el moreno.

—Gracias, estudie varios idiomas desde que era niño.

Un fuerte olor a alcohol y a suciedad hizo que la pareja mirara en dirección al aroma, Harry se interpuso entre el borracho y el extraño.

—¿Tendrá una moneda que me regale? —pregunto el hombre tambaleante.

Harry saco algunas monedas y se las tendió al hombre.

—Dios lo bendiga.

El rubio observo al hombre marcharse.

—Todavía no me dices tu nombre —dijo Harry volviendo a su posición relajada.

—Me llamo Draco Malfoy.

Por alguna extraña razón al pelinegro se le hacía familiar el nombre.

—Soy Harry Potter.

Draco Malfoy sonrió.

—Lo sé, entonces ¿me acompañas a mi habitación? se encuentra justo ahí —dijo señalando el hotel que estaba cruzando la avenida.

Harry sintió que algo andaba mal pero aun así acepto la propuesta.

 **-2-**

La habitación del hotel era sencilla pero parecía cómoda, una cama matrimonial con cobijas grises, dos mesas de noche de madera junto con sus respectivas lámparas, baño con regadera, suelo de piedra lisa de color azul marino y paredes de color blanco. Draco lo invito a sentarse con él en la cama.

—Entonces Harry, ¿Qué significaba la artesanía en la pared? —pregunto el rubio con la curiosidad reluciendo en los ojos grises.

—Es una máscara azteca de tres caras: "Las tres caras representan tres fases en la vida humana. La cara central es jovial y llena del vigor de la juventud. La máscara exterior ha cerrado los ojos, en alusión a la fase contraria, la muerte. En el medio es un periodo de no menos importancia, el estado que llega con la experiencia, la vejez"

—Es interesante —comento Draco.

Harry asintió.

—No pensé que significara tanto, creí que solo era una figurilla que mi jefa compró en el mercado —dijo Harry.

—Es un poco raro que te muestres tan desapegado a tu cultura.

Harry se puso nervioso pero logro disimularlo muy bien.

—Por si no lo habías notado a los jóvenes de ahora nos importa un carajo la historia.

Draco negó con la cabeza.

—Pensé que serias un poco más culto.

Harry se encogió de hombros. Entonces recordó algo que le pareció extraño.

—Cuando te dije mi nombre tu respondiste "lo sé" ¿Cómo lo sabias?

Draco se maldijo internamente por el pequeño desliz, intento cubrirlo acercándose al pelinegro, invadiendo su espacio personal. Harry reacciono al instante con una sonrisa.

—Ah, ¿eres uno de "esos"? —pregunto el moreno.

—No sé a qué "esos" te refieres —respondió Draco sonriendo.

Harry se acercó a los finos y rosados labios del rubio, saco su lengua y la deslizo por ellos.

—Me refiero a…

—Sé de qué hablas —interrumpió el rubio excitado por aquel roce.

—Cuando me dijiste que buscabas compañía, no me imagine que sería de este tipo, seguramente lo último que te interesa es hablar —dijo divertido el pelinegro.

—Me atrapaste —exclamo con falsa preocupación el rubio.

Dichas estas palabras comenzó la acción.

 **-3-**

Draco Malfoy miro a su acompañante durmiendo desnudo a su lado, eran las cuatro de la madrugada cuando su teléfono vibro.

—¿Lo tienes? —pregunto la voz al otro lado del aparato.

—Está aquí mismo en la habitación, ¿Cómo te fue con la castaña?

En lugar de responder a lo lejos se escuchó a una joven sollozando.

—¡Harry! ¡Harry! —grito entonces Hermione.

—Perfecto, en cuanto ubiquemos al pelirrojo la misión estará completa y podremos escapar de este infernal calor —susurro Draco complacido.

Un gruñido de aceptación y luego un tono que anunciaba que su interlocutor había colgado el teléfono.

Habían pasado seis años desde que "el trio dorado" como se hacían llamar los jóvenes ladrones de arte habían escapado de Londres con una reliquia que valía billones, hace tan sólo tres años que el entrenado equipo dirigido por el prodigio Draco Malfoy los investigaba dando con su paradero en México y en unos cuantos días ya tenía a dos de los ladrones ubicados en la ciudad.

Draco saco de debajo de la cama la máscara azteca de las tres caras, notando que la artesanía era en realidad una pieza de valor incalculable perteneciente al museo de historia de México pues la cara de en medio era de jade, una piedra preciosa que raramente se podía apreciar. El rubio sonrió, aun pasados los años Harry Potter, el líder del trio no perdía su toque, sabia como camuflarse y engañar, sabia ser sigiloso y valiente por eso en medio de toda la investigación acerca del pelinegro, Draco decidió que los ojos de jade que ostentaba Potter serian suyos primero antes de recibir la gloria que conllevaba una captura de esa magnitud.

— Aunque sea de jade se quiebra —recito Malfoy sonriendo.

 **-4-**

Un chorro de agua helada saco a Harry de sueños muy placenteros, cuando abrió los ojos se encontró a si mismo atado de manos y pies a una dura silla de madera, se puso alerta de inmediato.

—Harry —susurro una voz conocida.

Hermione se encontraba a su lado igualmente atada. Mirando alrededor, los ojos verdes reconocieron el cuarto de hotel donde estuvo la noche anterior con Draco.

—Hubiera preferido que me ataras a la cama ¿sabes? —dijo divertido el moreno.

Malfoy lo miro igualmente divertido.

—Me dio la impresión de que sería demasiado para una primera cita —contesto el rubio.

—¿Y atarme a una silla de pies y manos junto con mi compañera de trabajo te parece adecuado para la segunda cita? —pregunto el moreno.

Harta ya de escuchar tonterías Hermione lanzo un bufido de disgusto.

—¡Harry! ¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí? —se quejó la castaña.

El pelinegro miro a su compañera, tenía signos de haber estado en una lucha y sus ojos estaban enrojecidos por haber llorado. Harry frunció el ceño.

—¿Te lastimaron? —añadió con preocupación el muchacho.

Ella levanto la nariz en un gesto orgulloso.

—El hombre de allá es un bestia —señalo la castaña con la barbilla en dirección a la esquina de la habitación —nos roció a ambos con mi aerosol de pimienta.

—El servicio secreto es una vergüenza para nuestro país —se quejó Harry.

Hermione comprendió.

—Entonces lo sabes —dijo Draco impresionado.

—Por supuesto que lo sé. Draco Malfoy, Vincent Crabbe y Gregory Goyle. Se supone que tú eres un prodigio del servicio secreto de Inglaterra hijo del primer ministro Lucius Malfoy. El que está en la esquina es Vincent uno de tus perritos falderos y nos estaría faltando uno…

—Está buscando a tu amigo pelirrojo, sería mejor si nos dijeras el paradero de la reliquia y de tu compañero antes de que esto se ponga peor para ustedes.

—¡Ah! No te preocupes, seguramente Ron ya viene para acá, fue él quien me envió toda la información con respecto a ustedes. En cuanto Hermione me dijo que había un turista ingles en la cafetería pedí a mi compañero que te investigara, llámame paranoico pero cuando eres un fugitivo de la ley aprendes algunas cosas y mira el resultado.

Justamente cuando Harry termino de decir esas palabras entro Ronald a la habitación de una patada y con un arma en la mano, Hermione que había iniciado el proceso de desatar sus manos en cuanto comprendió la situación procedió a sacar la navaja que guardaba en su bota para quitarse las cuerdas que la ataban por los pies y corrió a lado del pelirrojo.

Draco y Vincent sacaron sus pequeñas armas y apuntaron a Ron y a Hermione, gran error pues se distrajeron de las acciones de Harry quien también estaba desatado y había golpeado a Vincent que cayó al suelo inconsciente.

—Te recomiendo bajar el arma Malfoy —amenazo Ron.

El rubio maldijo por lo bajo cuando se dio cuenta que estaba en desventaja.

—Aunque sea de oro se rompe —recito Harry sonriendo.

—¿Les disparo? —preguntó Ron a Harry.

—No, yo creo que nos vamos a divertir un rato jugando a policías y ladrones. Nos vemos luego Draco Malfoy —dijo despidiéndose el moreno.

Harry le dio un apasionado beso de despedida a Draco quien correspondió con furia y después el pelinegro procedió a recoger la máscara de las tres caras, vendiéndola seguramente les ayudaría a construir una nueva vida en un nuevo país.

Abajo los esperaba una camioneta donde el trio de oro escapo.


End file.
